The Sweetest Poison
by ArcofUA
Summary: Murder. Rape. Broken Hearts. Loss of Faith. these are what Izuku Midoriya, Jirou Kyoka, and Momo Yaoyorozu feel through their lives. they've known each other since childhood. and this story just drives them deeper into the abyss...
1. Chapter 1

**IZUKU POV:**

She was flawless. Why was she so flawless? Because she had the one thing I Didn't.

I may have a limited role in this story, but so did Peter in the bible. He denied the name of Jesus Christ. I was given a handful of warnings, not once, not twice, but three times. My spirit told me, it's not too late, save a life it kept telling me, but I denied. I decide it like I denied God. The bible states "deny me in front of man, then I will deny you in front of my father. Depart from me for I have never known you", I could care less if Jesus denied me in front of his father. what has god ever done to me?

Here is my story, please don't judge me for what I am about to do. But if you do, well then be cruel. I will explain and let this story be a living testament of my transgressions, of my words and of my life. For by the time this the story ends one of us is going to be dead...

I was eating alone in the lunchroom of UA High. it's been a month since I had joined the school. I was still eating as two girls walk up to me and sat down across from me. The girl with the black shirt and a black skirt and long hair is Momo Yoyarozu. She may be rich but that doesn't mean she likes it. she was the third to join our little group. the girl next to her with the short hair and fishnet leggings and a black sports bra with a jacket a bit bigger than her, she was Kyoka Jirou, my oldest friend. the reason we both were such good friends was that Jirou was the only one who understood me. She had been alone longer then I had.

"hey Greenbean" Momo teased

I rolled my eyes and flipped her off. She likes to call me that because I was the smallest in our group when we were all five. and since then the name had stuck, even when I was taller then Jirou

"Fuck off," I told her

both Momo and Jirou giggled and started eating.

"I'm just teasing," Momo told me "so any girls you see that you wanna fuck?" Momo asked with a sly smile

I groaned and rolled my eyes for the second time and I flipped her off again

"I know you only have eyes on me tho Izuku~" Momo replied and she put her tongue between her pointer and middle finger

"Leave him alone M, can we just eat without your flirting? I mean I know he has a great dick but it's not something to be talking about 24/7" Jirou said

"what? he should feel honored that I keep bringing up the fact he's such a stud" Momo told Jirou

I tuned them out and continued to eat. As they talked and talked I was looking at around. My eye's landed on Toru Hakagure. a Brunette short-haired girl with yellow eyes and a nice ass and tits.

"So Jirou, see anybody you like?" I heard Momo ask

"No," Jirou said without looking around

"Good because I have our target," Momo told both of us

"Who?" I asked, "And are you we really going to do it this time?" I asked them again

"Yeah, because this target is irresistible" Momo giggled "Why its the little perfect girl herself! Toru Hakagure caught Jirous's interest.

Now if you don't know what we're talking about then let me tell you. For the past two years, the three of us have thought about killing somebody. Yes, killing a human being, but no one ever caught our interest. You see we wanted to kill someone who would leave a huge impact on this boring town of ours. And Toru Hakgure would. Jirou knew that. she was the one who convinced us that at some point in time it be amazing to try and see if we could get away with murder

"So what's the plan?" Jirou asked

"I'm still thinking about how to kill the bitch but for now we'll think of some ways" Momo giggled

So our little plan was put into action. Jirou and Momo were in charge of the planning and getting what we could to kill Toru. Me? As I said before I have a limited role in this, but to your point of view, I had a major role. I was a witness but I would never tell, I was a bystander, like all the others that watched me suffer, that watched Jirou suffer. The reason Toru was s good person to kill was simple, she was a prodigy. She won every academic school event, skipped a grade and played music well. Such a girl had everything we wanted. recognition, good friends, and love. I hate her but i would never kill her, because I'm not a killer, I just don't care what happens to her.

She was flawless. Why was she so flawless? Because she had the one thing I Didn't.

She had happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**IZUKU POV:**

I was sitting in class, English class, drawing something, didn't know what it was I didn't care

"And so she killed Mina and dumped her body in Uma's grave," Mr. Mic said, he was reading a book that we were all supposed to read. it was called Poison

"And that's the end of chapter 10, any questions?" Mr. Mic asked us

there was no response from any of us. he sighed and nodded. he grabbed a clipboard and stood in front of the class

"Ok, good now I need to assign you your partners for the book project. you need to read the rest of the book and then do a report with your partner, Mineta you'll be with Sero. Bakugo and Mina" Mr. Mic told Mina

she looked to Toru and the two giggled. UGH! Mina had been wanting to Bang that fucking asshole since he took his shirt off in the gym. Oh, and knowing my luck I'll end up with a douche bag goody to-shoes or a fucking person I don't even talk to.

"Izuku and Toru"

Well shit, what a turn of events. I mean I did not see that coming, what are the odds I get paired up with the girl that I and my friend are trying to kill.

Mr. Mic set his clipboard down and sat on a stool in front of the class "Now, you have four days to finish the project so work together and read the last three chapters, so please at least try to get a good grade if you can. Partner up and talk and read chapters 11 or 12.

The Class split up and everyone grouped together and that's when Toru sits next to me, she had her book and notes with her.

"Hi Izuku," she said to me

I looked up to her and just said "Hey"

she looked at me like I was one of her friends, what the hell was that all about? I didn't know her all that well and me and she had only spoken like 3 or 4 times

"So...you wanna compare notes or read and take some notes?" She asked me

I shrug and look back to her "Let's compare notes, that way if we both missed something we won't get a failing grade? Lord knows you don't want that" I said sarcastically

"Yeah...um well let's compare," she said

her voice sounded a bit hurt? I don't know why but I did feel kinda bad for making that remark. we both pulled out notebooks and opened them up and compared out notes.

"Wow, Izuku! you take a lot of notes! every line on the pages are filled and I mean they're very perspective!" Toru told me

hey, I may be trying to kill her and am a bad person for doing that but hey, if we get away with this Scott free then I still need to worry about my grades.

"Thanks, but you missed a couple of important details in chapter 7," I told her

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, Yomo used cyanide and it sometimes gives off a bitter almond smell to kill their teacher, and Oka killed the priest because she wanted to know if God would smite her, and Kenki didn't kill Uma, he just let it happens," I told her

she looks surprised that I told her that. like I just called her fat.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked her

"No! No! It's just...im surprised to see someone tell me that I made a mistake" she told me

before I could respond to her Mr. Mic yelled "Class pack up! Bells about to ring!"

I look to Toru "Well looks like we'll have to talk on Monday, see ya later" I told her

* * *

**TORU POV:**

I looked at him, for some reason he was distant to me for some reason

"Hey um... Izuku?" I asked him

"Yeah Toru?" he asked me back

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked, wait! "Y-Ya know to study together!?" I cried back

He just looked at me with a blank stare

"Yeah sure," he told me

and Izuku walked away. But I still smile. I don't know why but I feel like I should know about him more.

* * *

**NO ONES POV:**

Izuku had cooked momo a hotdog and he looked at her when he was done and she was eating it

"is it good?" Izuku asked her as he sat next to her on the couch.

she finished it and looked to Izuku, she looked at him up and down.

For her answer, Momo traced both of her hands over his thighs, slowly and making Izuku flinch a bit. "It was good"

It was the flow of the moment that brought this up. she smiled at Izuku and pushed on the other end of the couch "Let me show you how good."

She had already felt the bulge forming on the boy's shorts. Slowly moving her hand's to his legs, she moved on to pull the pants down little by little, receiving nothing from the boy but a blushing face and an unexpected expression. Momo took that as the go-ahead and fully managed to set his dick free.

Seeing it half-standing, Momo gave it some light strokes with her hand, licking her lips as she did so, before starting with the small kisses, like she was kissing the wounds of a child with a boo-boo.

She used her tongue and lips to cover Deku's dick, either licking it or continuing with the light kisses. All of this in preparation to eating him up, moving her locks of hair out of her face with one hand, only for her to pick up the pace and have them fall back to her face again.

Unable to look away from the girl, entranced by her movements and the sensation on his member, Izuku remained static. Then he felt the moment of climax approaching him, with the small squirms and spasm that came with it.

However, before it was too late for him, Momo suddenly stopped, taking his dick out of her mouth. "you'll Cum when I want you to" she told him "You're my plaything, my toy to use and throw away when I wish!" Momo whispered to him

With that said, the girl sat on his lap while pressing her chest on his face. She didn't have to argue this much. Izuku was already going for her bra. she smiled. she knew he couldn't resist her, and that's what she liked, she liked having someone no being able to resist her, She wants it all. Sex was what made her feel powerful like she could do whatever she wanted. The couple began kissing as they discarded most of their clothing.

"you know what I want, give it to me, then you can have your reward," she told him

Izuku just to start fingering Momo.

Momo sat on the couch with her legs opened, happily receiving Izuku's fingers inside and all the movements that came with them. She too grabbed a hold of his dick, even gave him some light strokes, but nothing that matched the enthusiasm he was putting. What she could do was kiss him with all her strength, with the two of them sucking face hard as they played with each other.

After much foreplay, Momo reached to his hands at stopped him, "your going to make me Cum, and if you cum before me, I will be mad" She told him

Once all was set up and ready, Momo positioned herself on top of Izuku and hugged him close, once again burying his face on her breasts, and slid his cock in. Lowering her body as slowly as possible to soak the whole moment in. Now connected, Izuku reached with both hands and grabbed Momo's ass firmly before starting to move up and down. Izuku was focused more on making her finish as fast as possible. He was close and he knew what would happen if he came first, but he couldn't hold it.

"M-Momo I'm cumming!" Izuku cried

"DONT YOU DARE!" Momo yelled

but it was too late. He had released his cum into her and he breathed heavily. Momo turned to him quickly, and put her hands around his throat! she began to squeeze hard and Izuku choked

M-M-Mo" Izuku managed to gag out

"YOU DAMN USELESS ASSHOLE!" she yelled "I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Momo screamed at him, she squeezed tighter on his throat.

the Flashbacks came to Izuku. the Horrors he suffered all thoughts years ago. the Horrors came back.

"momo..! please!" Izuku cried and tears fell from his eyes.

Momo looked at him and smiled. that is what she wanted. he was begging. Begging her not to kill him. she couldn't wait till she could to the same to Toru. The begging from him was getting her off. She squeezed more, and his face became red. and that's when she came. the wet juices flowed from her. this is what got her off.

she stopped and Izuku breathed in as much air as he could. Momo kept smiling but dashed it away quickly as she brought Izuku's head into her chest and the tears kept falling from Izuku.

"I'm sorry Izuku" Momo whispered "it won't happen again, I promise," She said as she grew a sly smile

P-Promise?" Izuku asked in a broken voice. Izuku right now wasn't himself. Right now he was the scared 7-year-old bo7 who was traded and fucked like a sex toy. he was used, he remembered all the videos of him that they took and how he would beg them to stop.

"I Promis," Momo told him. she still had that sly smile on her face and it grew wider.

Meanwhile, Jirou was watching from the window. she was turned on yes, but Momo was fucked up, Jirou was fucked up but Momo was different. Jirou had sex with Izuku multiple times but what she and Izuku did was because of love. or that's what she likes to think. Jirou was the kind one when it came to having sex while Momo was the polar opposite. but they both had two things in common, they loved the green-haired boy and they both wanted to kill someone.

She was flawless...


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku and Jirou were sitting on the couches watching TV. Jirou looks at Izuku and then looks away. Izuku looks at Jirou and then looks away. Jirou gets up and looks at Izuku with a sultry smile and walks down the hall and into the bathroom. Izuku watches her leave.

"Fuck it," Izuku said and then followed Jirou to the back and into the room. the two start making out immediately.

Izuku wrapped his arms around Jirou. Getting lost on those kisses, the teenagers soon ended lying down on her bed, hugging each other close. Soon, Jirou's hands wandered over Deku's pants, slipping them inside to pull his erect dick out.

Izuku stopped with the kissing as he felt the girl's strokes and Jirou missed no time turning around, she stopped at Izuku pulled down his pants as Jirou was still holding his dick tight. it was her turn to pull her pants down. when her pants were completely off, she started to guide it in. To help with this, Izuku grabbed her knee and pulled the girl's leg up. With their position set and the tip of his dick already inside, the boy needed only to slide it inside slowly.

The slow sex was hitting Jirou harder by the thrust, soon, she couldn't help it and started to kiss him once more, either kissing his neck or cheek as they separated to have some air. In the middle of all that.

"Jirou" Izuku said as he pciked her up and held her as she wrapped her legs around him. She just couldn't contain it in any longer, he was hitting alll the right spots for Jirou

"Y-You feel so good Fucking good! I'm almost there!" Screaming while he thrust harder. "You're great! I can't enough of you! I just want to stay like this forever!" She cried. Izuku knew she meant that as well as he wanted those words to be true. She kissed the girl right there, completely overtaking Jirou with his lust. The pleasure Izuku was giving her shot all of those emotions out. And if that wasn't enough, the moment he came inside of her drove all of it further.

They were recovering from that orgasm, they went and sat back on the couches. then there was a knock at the door. Izuku goes and see's who it is and his heart skipped a beat for a second when he saw who it was. It was Momo. Izuku lets Momo in. She smiles at him. it wasn't the cold and sadist one she had the night before.

"Hey... Momo" Izuku said to the raven-haired girl

"Hey Izuku" Momo replied

Momo walks in and sat next to Jirou while Izuku sits down on the other couch. Momo looks at Izuku woth a smiled

"I heard you got partnered up with Toru. Is that true?" Momo asked

"Look it's just for a project, and It'll prove useful. I could get her to trust me, make her belive I care about her probles or something" Izuku told Momo

"I like how you think I~ZU~KU" Jirou said in a flirtaouse way.

Momo looks at Jirou with a bit of anger. knowing full well what they had done. She was hopping to break Izuku again. She still could

"you already fuked him didn't you?" Momo asked Jirou

"what gave it away? the fact we're both sweating? ot his Cum ozzing down my leg?" Jirou asked Momo with sarcasam

"Well then it's my turn~" Momo said and she walked over to Izuku and sat on his legs

Izuku pushed her off and rolled his eyes

"Look, after the fuck me and Jirou did, all I wanna do is enjoy my weekend!" Izuku told her "Look, you guys use me like a fucking toy!

Izuku turned to Momo "and I cant even last as long as you want! So fuck off!" Izuku told them.

both girls start to laugh. Momo however was going to make Izuku pay for blowing her off. No one did that to her. She was chagre of him. No. she IS in charge of him. atleast when they are alone. and the next time they are. Momo might just seal the deal next time. and snap his ungratful neck!


	4. Chapter 4

**IZUKU POV:**

I saw Toru sitting by a table with a notebook in her hands and I walked to the table and thats when she saw me.

"Izuku! Over here!" Toru cried I rolled my eyes and sat down across from her

"Hey Toru," I said with a smile

"So...what do you want study about?" Toru asked me

She really did come here to just study? Well, how about a change of plans...

"Well, I was wondering if you actually wanted to get something to eat first and then maybe catch a movie?" I asked

"I don't know...sounds like a date don't it?" Trou asked

Really is that all she thinks it is? it's not just a date, it's a way to learn about her, so when we have the chance we can use it against her

"Only a date if you think it's one, I just wanna know what the prodigy thinks is fun? And besides when was the last time you were able do just visit the mall?" I aksed her

"I...well I...ok your right"

I nodded "Good, now what do you want do first eat or do something?" I asked

"I have an idea..." Toru told me with a smirk

**TORU POV:**

I lead Izuku to a womens clothing store

"Hell no! I'm not going in there and holding your damn clothes!" he cried

I laughed "You wanted me to have fun right? Well this is fun for me" I told him

"God damn it" I hear him mutter

I giggled and looked at him

"fine!" he cried

We both entered the store and I make him sit near a bench as I grab and try in clothes. I came out first with a pink and white stripped skirt, then a couple of underwear and stockings, I even wanted to tease him so I put on a G-string. Yet it didn't have the effect I wanted, It's like he's seen it all... Before?

later me and him were sitting down and eating outside

"So, Izuku, if you don't mind could you tell me about yourself?" I asked him

Izuku took a bute of his Kusudon and looked back to me

"Theres not much to tell, I'm an outcast, I don't have a lot of friends, in fact I only have two, Jirou and Momo, and I get good grades... sorta but I don't really care what happens to me much"

I looked at him. I heard everything he said and it broke my heart a little

"Izuku... that's kinda sad" I told him

He smiled for some reason and took a sip of his drink "yeah, it is"

"Hey i'm your friend and your mine" I told him "a-and to be honest I enjoy your company" I told him, for some reason I wanted to know him more. and he wasn't like all the other boys or girls I liked or dated.

Izuku looked at me with confusion "Whys that?"

"Well, you treat me like a regular person" I told him "not like the other kids do, everyone pampers me and just agrees with me"

"I thought you liked all that attention and shit? Why do you want to be a regular person?" he asked me

anyone would assume that but it's not "Because i'm on a pedestal, everyone always telling me that because I'm a prodigy that I could be a scientist or the next steven hawking! But no one ever considers what I really want, they just think they know what's best for me" I told him and thats how I felt

I looked to see Izuku nodded in agreement

"I get that, no one knows what's better for us they just assume, yes were still teens but shouldn't we still have a say in something? I have this path that's set up... but not a good one, I remember this saying my real mom use to tell me. It goes like this: there is no such things and monsters, for they are us" Izuku told me

I thought about. It was somewhat true. no, never mind, it _WAS_ true

"Are you a monster Izuku?" I asked. I wanted to know, was he broke on the inside or was he still human somewhere deep inside?

he looked at me, and his eyes held something in them, the answer was somewhere in those green eyes

"I... I don't. Maybe I am monster..." Izuku told me sadly

and thats when I did somthing unexpexted. I grabbed Izuku's hand and he looked surprised.

"Your not a monster Izuku! You just finding out who you really are" I told him

Izuku smiled, "Your right. Thank you Toru"

I smiled back "No, thank you, for treating me like I was not a prodigy, thank you for treating me just like a regular person" I told him and he smiled at me

**IZUKU POV:**

I got her now! now she trust me! but i feel kinda... bad for wanting her dead...?


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku walks into his house he leaves his bag on the couch and heads to the fridge to get something to drink. He pours himself something to drink and sees a note. He read the note telling him to go to the garage. Izuku walked to the garage and he entered it only to see Jirou and Momo hitting something. They heard the door opened and turned to see Izuku

"Look who's just it time! And looks whos here with us!" Jirou cried happily

The two moved out of the way to reveal a blindfolded and gagged Toru. She had already been covered in bruises and cuts. Tears had already fallen from her face.

"What the hell!?" Izuku cried "you brought her here!?"

"Well Momo lives in a mansion and I live in an apartment so your place was the best option," Jirou told him

"But this soon! We were supposed to come up with a plan!" he cried again

"And we did," Momo told him

She grabbed a pair of hedge clippers and smiled

"Were gonna torture her" Momo said

She then placed Toru's index finger in between the clippers and smiled

"You ready Toru?" Momo asked

Toru shook her head furiously and she was screaming but they were muffled. Momo snapped the clippers together and Toru's finger fell from her hand. To Momo the muffled screams were like a child laughing. To Jirou her screams were orgasmic. But to Izuku her screams reminded him of his. The screams of begging for help when he was raped. But he was already involved.

They took turns hitting her, cutting her up. But for Momo that wasn't enough. Momo wanted control over Toru.

She wanted to have some... _Fun _so to speak. So whenever it was Momo's turn to torture her, Momo had brought drugs and sex toys. If she remembered right toru was a virgin.

So this was gonna be fun.

Momo entered the garage and had everything she needed.

"You ready for our fun time Toru?" Momo asked

Toru made a muffled answer, Momo just nodded and decided to start. First, Momo grabbed out a syringe, and inside was some type of substance.

Momo untied Toru's right arm and wrapped something around her arm before making Toru's arm out. Toru tried to shake free and Momo tried to stop her

"Stay still!" Momo yelled

She then put the syringe in Toru's arm and pushed the substance in her arm. Toru began to feel loopy and dizzy. Momo smiled and grabbed out a vibrator and took off Toru's pants.

"Now the real fun begins" Momo giggled.

* * *

.

.

.

The Deed was done. After a week of torture, Toru Hagakure was broken, with the cops and everyone looking for her, she didn't care, She didn't care about her family any more, Nor her friends, nor her life. All she wanted was to die, she was beaten, raped, electrocuted, cut, drowned, burned, and she even had her eye scooped out with a spoon. But she hoped, hoped that someone would save her, but no one did.

Jirou, Momo, and Izuku knew it was time to get rid of the girl, but they couldn't be seen with a dead body in the middle of the day, they needed to wait till the night had come. Jirou was having thoughts about doing this more often but by herself. She loved hearing others scream and beg, and she had wanted to kill more often, she found the urge to be so consuming that she would get off at images of Toru's cut open skin, she even took out Toru's eyeball and masturbated while she did it. She LOVED it. she did wonder what would Izuku think if he found out about all of this? would he enjoy it as much as she does? would she be disgusted by it? She didn't know, she just wanted to be with him so bad. However that wasn't the only thing troubling her mind, you see, Jirou grew up around religious parents, and was always told that murder was a sin to god. But was it? Was it a sin to kill? people did it in wars? police kill people sometimes too, and if the killing was a sin, does that mean that killing insects as well a sin in the eyes of God? but her most important question was...

"Is there a god?"

Izuku turned to her

"what?" He asked

Jirou turned to him, "sorry I was thinking out loud" She replied,

"it's ok, but you asked if there really is a god right?" Izuku asked,

"yeah, do You think so?"

"No"

"why?"

"because, if there was a god, he wouldn't have had me raped by my mother and tortured by so many foster families" Izuku replied "he also wouldn't have let you be beaten by that drunk grandfather of yours, nor sodomized by him"

Jirou looked at him and nodded, "true"

Izuku took out a pack of smokes and then handed one to her. Jirou took it and put it in her mouth, Izuku lit his first and then lit hers. The two took a long drag of the smoke and then exhaled, They sat on Izuku's roof and watched the town as the lights on the lamps and houses began to turn on and the sky was beginning to turn black. Jirou wanted to know if there really was a god...?

Momo wanted to play with her more but both Izuku and Jirou had decided that it was time to finish her off. So they would do it, they would kill off Toru. Momo did things to the girl that she could only dream of to do with Izuku, She wanted to use Vibrators on him, do anal with him, even cut and suck the blood that leaked from his wounds. So she was going to, and Izuku didn't have a say...

Izuku himself felt no pity for Toru, No pity at all. Yet he did. Why was he feeling this way now? why did he have to feel so... Human now! Why did he have to care for others now!? But Izuku would go through with it, After all, no one wanted to spend there time behind bars, or get killed by the government. Izuku was still thinking about himself, of course, he needed to if he wanted to get off scot-free.

That Night Uraraka Ochako and her Boyfriend Bakugo Katsuki along with there other friends, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Tsuyu, and Mineta headed for a midnight outing in town. However, it wasn't to get wasted, or to have a good time, no they decided to look for Toru on their own. They would go and check the forest first as that would be an ideal place to dump a body. Mina Ashido was the one to put this plan in action, She was very close with Toru and thought of her as a sister, so she was the most worried out of everyone in their friend group. If Toru was dead, She was going to find the people who killed her and make them pay, And she was a Woan of her word when it came to friends...

They all pulled in to a local campground that would act as their base of operations while searching the forest.

"Ok, so I and Kirishima will look to the west, Bakugo and Uraraka will look to the east and Kaminari and Tsu will look south while Mineta stays here," Mina said

they all agreed on the plan except for Mineta

"no fair! this is how people die in horror movies, man! First, it's the popular girl, then it's the jock, and then it's the nerd that knows how horror movies work! I'm gonna die after Bakugo man!"

"hey Fuck you Midget" Came Bakugo

"Look, Mineta, don't be a little bitch and just stay here dude, besides this isn't a horror movie," Kaminari told him

"fuck you! your the one who might live this and get with the virgin of the group!"

"HEY!" Mina cried

After that long and painful conversation, they split up and looked for Toru... or her body. Mina and Kirishima walked and with their flashlights looked around. Mina still was very worried and wanted to find Toru, Very much alive. Kirishima saw this and wanted to comfort his long-time friends

"Hey, we'll find her, I promise," He told her

Mina looked at him and sighed, "I hope so..." She said

They continued walking when they heard a scream, they heard it coming from the front of them and ran to where they heard it. Mina ran faster then Kirishima could keep up.

"Mina! wait! you don't know what you'll find!" Kirishima cried

Mina just ran and ran, until she tripped and fell into something warm. Mina got up and felt something warm and wet on her cloaths, She looked to see it was blood and she then points her flashlight to where she fell, and there it was...

the disemboweled body of Toru Hakagure.

Mina Puked and then made a small cry and then screamed. Screamed as she herself had just seen the devil...


End file.
